Something Inside
by PsychoBeachGirl88
Summary: Teagan and Dahlia, best friends and hunters, run into Sam and Dean on a hunt. As the four decide to travel together, the girls have to keep their secret hidden. Will the boys find out? And what will happen if they do?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am so poor I can't even pay attention so therefore I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters (though I would love to own Dean) I do however own/co-own Dahlia, Teagan, and Myth. _

**A/N:**Ok I know I haven't been able to update _The Fleeting Realm_ _of Scent_ due to lack of inspiration. This is a story my friend Kalli (9DeanWinchester9) and I started last night. She wrote it and I help come up with the ideas :-) This is on her profile too so show both of us some love. Enjoy and remember, reviews give us life!

**This is a Crystal/Kalli Creation**

**One Year Ago...**

_Teagan Nolan walked briskly through the library parking lot, head down as she struggled to pull her keys from her purse._

_The next thing she knew she was flat on her ass, a sharp stinging coursing through her. What the Hell? _

_Pushing herself from the ground Teagan brushed herself off before looking up, her deep blush fading slowly as she caught sight of the shaggy-haired man blushing a deep crimson._

_"I'm am _so _sorry!" He apologized, reaching out to check Teagan over._

_"No!" She yanked her hands back and crossed her arms over her chest, the Irish accent a soft tint in her voice. "I just, uh, I'm fine."_

_Teagan shifted uncomfortably, not liking the way she got that stinging feeling that had struck her._

_"Are you okay?" The guy asked, his eyes searching her for any bruising._

_"Fine. I'm fine. Bye." Teagan shouldered her purse better before brushing past him, accidentally touching shoulders with him._

_Another sharp stinging coursing through her, a frown appearing on her face as she hurried off._

_The shaggy-haired guy staring after with a frown of his own as he touched at his tingling shoulder._

**Present Time...**

"So, this is the what? Second crash?" Teagan asked with an arched brow.

Dahlia, Teagan's best friend, nodded around the neck of her beer bottle. "Yep. Sounds about right."

"Who all's left from the crashes?"

"Umm," Dahlia flipped through her folder to find what she was looking for. "some girl named Amanda. Apparently she's back on the job."

Teagan's brows shot up. "After a _plane crash_, she goes back to work? When's her next flight?"

"Tomorrow evening." Dahlia closed her folder with a smile before taking a sip of her beer. "I say we have a few more then head for the motel. If we leave in the morning we'll have enough time to get everything planned out and set up."

"Sounds good." Teagan lifted her beer bottle and clinked it against Dahlia's in a toast, she took a sip before spitting it out in a spray as a sharp poking sensation laid in her chest.

Dahlia shrieked and dried her hands off from Teagan's little outburst.

"Sweetie, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She went to take a sip only to cough as the sharp sensation in her chest arose again.

"Teagan seriously. You're scaring me, hon."

Teagan shook her head and looked at her surroundings taking everyone in. When she didn't recognise anyone she turned back to her friend.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little weird."

"You think your beer was drugged, cause I seen this thing on Dateline..."

Smiling and shaking her head again, Teagan replied, "The beer's fine."

Dahlia just nodded and watched her friend closely. Teagan sent a smile her way before grimacing and clamping her hands against her chest, eye shut tight.

"I think..." She tried to take a deep breath but only managed a small gasp. "We should leave..."

Dahlia nodded and got up from her seat, shoving all of her things into her bag as her friend slowly stood.

"Hey! Wait!"

Both girls stopped, Dahlia annoyed.

"Excuse me, but don't I know you?"

Teagan stared at the man with shaggy-hair and frowned when the sharp pain completely left.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't think so."

The man shook his head. "No. No. I know you. I remember your eyes--and your accent."

Teagan blushed slightly as the man stared at her for a bit, jumping slightly when he snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Stanford Library. In the parking lot..." The girls watched as he blushed deep crimson, Teagan feeling the same for some strange reason. "I kinda knocked you over."

"Sammy, Sammy." A man came up beside him, smiling and shaking his head. "You _really_ have a way with the ladies."

"Hi." Dahlia smiled at the new man.

The man turned to her and smirked. "Hi."

"Right. Well, it was nice seeing you, but we kinda have to go."

"Oh, okay." Sammy's smile fell slightly, Teagan feeling herself frown as he did. "It was good seeing you too."

Teagan nodded and pulled Dahlia along by the arm as she smiled and waved at the shorter of the two.

--

Teagan worried her bottom lip as she pulled her red 1969 Dodge Charger into a rough looking motel's parking lot.

"It looks like there's gonna be bugs. And I don't just mean the normal motel spiders and roaches. I mean like the huge, live under your bed, wait until you're asleep to eat you, bugs."

"I'm sure it's fine..." Dahlia replied as she stared at the shack of a motel uneasily.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go somewhere else?" Teagan turned pleading eyes on her friend.

Dahlia shook her head. "This one's closest to the Airport."

"But..."

"Out." Dahlia pointed and Teagan grudgingly getting out of the car, Myth, their German Shepherd right behind her.

Dahlia stared at the building again as she swallowed thickly and pouted to herself. _This _was going to be a fun stay.

The two girls rushed their way into the airport, late because of the giant spider in the shower Teagan spent forever screaming about and then hastling Dahlia because she wanted to flush it. Teagan grabbed at her chest as she felt the sharp pokes from before.

"Dahlia." Teagan called trying to keep up with her only to slam into somebody.

Teagan yelped as a sharp stinging coursed through her, she looked up to see the man from the bar, _Sammy_.

"Sorry." The two replied at the same time.

"I'll go get our...bags..." The shorter one pointed to the doors as he sent Sammy a _hurry-it-up_ look.

"Damn it! Our bags." Dahlia smacked her forehead.

"I'll get our tickets." Teagan and Sammy spoke together again, glancing at one another quickly.

Dahlia nodded and ran out the doors to the parking lot, the shorter man right after her. Teagan taking off in a run to get their tickets, feeling Sammy right behind her.

"Why are you following me?" They asked together once they reached the desk.

"I'm not." Teagan stared at him.

"Yeah well, same here." Sammy waited while she ordered her ticket, grabbing her arm when he heard which flight.

The two pulled away from each other when a sharp stinging sensation pooled in the both.

"Listen, I don't think you should be getting on that plane. Come back tomorrow?"

Teagan arched a brow at the man. "Sorry, but I don't think so."

"Listen..."

"Teagan." She answered after searching his eyes.

Sammy smiled slightly before nodding. "Teagan, just...don't get on that plane."

"No." She shook her head. "I-I have to."

"Teagan, please..."

Grabbing her tickets she shook her head again. "I'm sorry."

Sammy grabbed his tickets and took off after her. "If you're gonna get on that plane, I want you to stay near me."

Teagan stopped and stared at the man. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

With that he grabbed her hand and hurried over to their gate, both swallowing thickly as warmth shot up from their hands to their chests. When Teagan spotted Dahlia she waved her right hand towards herself in a signal to bring her over. She pulled her hand from Sammy's when her friend reached them.

"I'm being seirous." He whispered as they made their way through the gate.

"Yeah, well. I have a something to do." She whispered back and hurried ahead with Dahlia, the girls' seats in front of Sammy's and his friends seats.

--

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Dahlia asked as she watched her friend rub at her chest.

"Fine." She forced a smile before looking out the window, her head shooting up as she caught what was said behind their seats. "Did you hear that?"

"Did they just say _Christo_?"

"You don't think that--you know--they're hunters."

Dahlia shifted in her seat to watch as the shorter of the two men walk towards the back. Teagan nodded her head in his direction, Dahila nodding and casually walking after him.

Teagan sat patiently and flicked through a magazine, brow arching when the man walked by her, Dahlia a few steps behind him in the other aisle. Teagan waited until he was a few seats up before standing and plopping herself in the seat next to Sammy.

"So wanna tell me why your friend's walking around with an EMF reader?"

"What the Hell..."

"If your friend's walking around saying Christo and using an EMF reader, I think you know what I'm talking about."

Sammy shifted in his seat to face her better. "How do _you_ know it is?"

Teagan shook her head. "I asked first."

"You wouldn't believe me if I..."

"I know what an EMF reader is, I think I can handle it."

He searched her eyes before nodding. "There's a demon on the plane. The same demon that crashed those others."

"So you guys are hunting it too." Teagan smiled. "What a small world."

"Wait. _You_ two are hunters?"

"Are you being sexist?"

"No!" He shook his head. "Just, wow. We've never met female hunters before."

Teagan nodded and frowned when Sammy mumbled, "Be back." before squeezing between her and the seats in front of them, following the other guy behind a curtain as Dahlia hurried over.

"It's the pilot." She whispered.

They bother watched as Amanda walked up to the door to the cockpit, Teagan narrowing her eyes.

"Is that what they're getting ready to do? Exorcise it?"

Dahlia nodded before frowning when Teagan stood and made her way to the curtain.

"Teag, what are you doing, you're going to blow our cov--"

"Ooh, don't worry. Jolly Green Giant already knows." She swung back the curtain and frowned at the tall man. "You were going to do this without telling me? This is our hunt too!"

"Teagan, w--" Sammy stopped when he seen the door to the cockpit open, he grabbed an arm on each girl before yanking them in and pulling the curtain closed.

The _pilot_ stepped into the closed off area and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Christo." Teagan said in a dry tone.

The group watched as the man's eyes flashed black, Amanda gasping and moving closer to the curtain. Sammy's friend pulled out a container and flung the contents at the man, his skin sizzling and burn when it touched, the demon hitting the floor.

Holy water. Both girls smiled at each other, then going uneasy when the demon distracted Sammy knocking Sammy's book out of his hands and onto the other side of the curtain. Teagan felt her heart clench and drop as her stomach rose into her throat. She stared at Sam as he stared at the demon. What the Hell?

"Sam!" The other man yelled out, knocking Sam out of his trance.

He nodded and hurried to the other side of the curtain just as the lights started to flicker and the plane started to plummet.

"Go help him find that damn book!" Dahlia yelled over the screams.

Teagan nodded and crawled out and went straight to him. She frowned slightly when she realized she never even took her eyes from the floor while she was making her way over. She cringed and covered her ears as Sam started the exorcism again, his voice booming over the terrified screams of the passengers.

She felt as though she was about to be ill when the plane suddenly stopped falling and the lights came back on.

"That's enough fun for me for a few days." Teagan muttered causing Sam to smile.

--

"Soo...you two are hunters?" Dean, his name was reveled moments ago, eyed the two up and down.

"Are you always this sexist?" Dahlia asked.

"Sorry, yeah he is." Sam smiled softly.

The girls smiled and shook their heads.

"Well, Myth's at the motel and I'm afraid a roach might eat her, so we've gotta get going." Teagan grabbed Sam's hand, trying to ignore the warmth again, and wrote her number down on his palm. "Call if you ever need help."

He just nodded and watched as the two walked from the airport, Dean giving a low whistle and shaking his head.

"I wonder if all the female hunters look like _that_." He smirked.

"Leave them alone, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural, only half the story and half of the characters._

**A/N:** Holy Deuce did you guys see the Season 4 premier last night?! That was freakin sweet!! Our favorite boys are even yummier than ever :-) And you guys should probably know of Kalli's utter dislike towards the new chick playing Ruby. She's very upset about that. Anywho it's gonna take a while for the next update because Kalli will be gone this next week living it up so be patient. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and remember, reviews make me and Jensen very happy :-)

**This is a Crystal/Kalli Creation**

Teagan groaned and rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow.

"Get it." Dahlia grunted.

"You get it."

"It's _your_ phone."

"You don't know that." Teagan retorted.

Dahlia huffed out a breath and rolled over in her bed. "Just answer the damn phone."

Teagan groaned and grabbed her phone from the night stand.

"What?" She growled out.

"Uhh...Teagan?"

"What?" She growled again.

There was a long pause. "Hi, it's Sam."

"Sam?" Teagan sat up sleepily. "What?"

Sam laughed softly over the phone. "I take it it's night time there."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, Dean and I are on a hunt in California. I was wondering if you could help?"

Teagan nodded and climbed from her bed. "Yeah. We'll be there by tomorrow evening."

"Sounds great."

Teagan yawned and hung up, smacking at Dahlia's leg.

"_No_." She groaned into her pillow. "Why can't you pick friends that sleep at night?"

"It's not exactly sleeping time for them yet." Teagan replied as she put her clothes into her bag.

"Fine. Why don't you pick friends that sleep when _we _sleep?"

Teagan just rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, smacking Dahlia's leg again.

"Get up and get your things."

With that Teagan left the room to pack the car, Myth right behind her, smiling when Dahlia stomped out of the room with her bag.

"I'm going to hurt that man when we get there." She grumbled and closed the passenger door with a slam.

"No you won't. The man has the eyes of a kicked puppy, you wouldn't hurt him."

"Yeah, well...I'll think of something."

Teagan laughed softly and closed the driver's side door before starting up the Charger and pulling from the parking lot.

**--**

"So you need us for what exactly?" Teagan asked as she sipped at her coffee.

"Hey." Sam smiled slightly, a sharp tapping in his chest.

"Sorry, we would have been here last night but I kind of had this incident where I fell asleep behind the wheel--" When Sam's brows shot up Teagan smiled. "It was only for like 5 seconds-ish. Dahlia made me pull over to sleep for a bit, so that's why we're late."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "It's fine. Good thing you pulled over."

"Funny." Teagan took another sip of her coffee. "So where's your friend?"

"Dean's my brother. He's over by his car--complaining."

Teagan nodded. "There you go, Dahlia, now you have someone to get along with."

"Ha Ha." Dahlia frowned but walked in the direction of Dean.

Teagan watched her friend go and let out a low whistle as she caught sight of Dean's car.

"Nice ride." She smiled.

"Yeah. It's his baby."

"I can see why."

Sam frowned slightly when Teagan gave a dreamy sigh as she stared in the direction of his brother.

"So what are we hunting?" She asked as she turned back to face him.

"Shapeshifter."

Teagan grimaced. "I hate those things."

"How do you feel about sewers?" Sam asked slowly, Teagan eyeing him before frowning.

"Oh God..." Teagan groaned when she noticed Sam give her sorry look. "_No_."

"Yeah well, suck it up, Princess. 'Cause we gotta get rolling."

Sam and Teagan both jumped, having not noticed Dean and Dahlia walk up.

Sam sent a look his brother's way before lifting the grate.

Teagan frowned and zipped her hoodie up more, watching as Dean stepped down onto the ladder.

"Okay, am I the only one thinking of Stephen King?"

Dahlia shuddered before taking a deep calming breath and stepping down in after Dean. Teagan rubbed at her arms and worried her bottom lip.

"How about you go down next and I'll go in after you?" Sam asked softly. "You'll be safe, Dean will be taking up the lead, Dahlia will be right in front of you and I'll be right behind you. You'll be fine."

Teagan searched his eyes before nodding and climbing down in behind Dahlia. Once at the bottom Teagan looped her index finger through the belt loop on the back of Dahlia's jeans, wanting to keep as close as possible.

"So, uh, where's Myth?"

"Back at our hotel room, she's sleeping off our last hunt."

Sam nodded and tried to think of something else to say to distract Teagan. He could see she was shaking. Sam went to ask another question when Dean was knocked into some pipes, Sam rushing over to his brother.

"Go get the bastard!" Dean grunted. Sam and Teagan nodding and running after it, Dahlia staying behind and staring at Dean. "Go."

She stared at him again, making sure he'd be okay, and then took off after Sam and her best friend.

-

"I've got you." Sam said and huffed out a breath as he lifted Teagan up out of the sewer, placing her on the ground before doing the same with Dahlia. After placing the grate back over the opening the three took off running down the street, spotting the Impala they headed for it, Dean walking up just as they got there.

"Hey, did you get it?" Sam breathed out.

Dean shook his head. A deep frown on his face. "No."

Sam sighed and nodded then turned to the girls. "Go ahead and get in, we'll give you a ride back to your hotel."

"Shotgun!" Dahlia yelled before taking off for the front passenger door.

Teagan rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Sorry. That's kind of a bad habit of hers." She turned to Sam and smiled when he did before opening the back passenger door and climbing in.

The two girls watched the brothers, Dahlia turned in her seat and looking out the back window, Teagan watching out the rear-view mirror. Both frowned when the trunk was opened and blocked their view of the brothers completely.

"_So_..." Dahlia started. "What's up with you and cutie?"

"Cutie?" Teagan laughed and rolled her eyes. "One: His name is Sam. And Two: There's nothing going on."

"Oh please. There's obviously _something_ happening."

"What the..."

Dahlia turned more towards Teagan and stared at her. "Tea, every time you're within twenty feet of that man you get these wicked pains. Something's going on."

Teagan went to respond when a thud could be heard from the back of the Impala, the girls frowned again and Teagan went to grab the handle to open the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dahlia hushed out, reaching behind her and grabbing her gun before handing it to Teagan.

As soon as the gun was in her grasp the back passenger door opened and Teagan was grabbed by her hair and yanked out, the last thing she heard was her best friend yelling for her before she lost consciousness.

-

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Teagan's head lulled to the side a few times as she awoke in complete darkness. She let out a yelp as something was yanked from her head and there was suddenly light blinding her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Teagan un-squinted her eyes and looked to her left to find Sam looking at her. His eyes searching her for bruises.

"Good of you to join us." The shapshifter grinned.

Looking at Sam again she turned her head to the right then to find Dahlia shooting death glares at the thing posing as Dean. As soon as the smell hit her that's when Teagan started panicking, she tried to yank her arms forward only to feel the sharp burn of the rope tied around her wrists.

"Oh God..." She choked out and started pulling against the restraints again.

"Try all you want Sweetheart, you're not going anywhere." The shapeshifter grinned and started placing things into a duffel bag. He turned to Sam and smirked. "I've gotta say, this is one of the best meat suits I've ever had. Your brother." The thing shook its head with a grin on its face. "You know he'd bang little Becky as soon as he got the chance?"

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Don't."

"I think I'll go pay her a little visit." The thing smirked and left after a wink Dahlia's way.

Sam was brought out of his death glare towards the door when he heard Teagan whimpering.

"Tea, it's okay. You'll be okay." Dahlia called soothingly to her friend.

Teagan only shook her head and cried more. "I...I can't...I want out."

"Teagan, hey, you're all right." Sam soothed as he tried to ignore the clamping feeling in his chest.

"No. No" She gasped through her sobs as she yanked at her arms again. "I want out. I _need_ out."

"What's wrong with her?" Sam looked over at Dahlia quickly.

Dahlia stared sadly at her friend. "Panic attack."

Teagan sobbed after gasping and looked down at her lap through blurred eyes. "I _need _out."

"I'm getting there. I'll be right there." Sam told her softly as he worked the ropes around his own wrists.

"Please." Teagan whimpered quietly.

Sam grimaced at the clamping in his chest. Feeling the rope snap and go slack against his hands he yanked them out and quickly untied his ankles before rushing over to the panicking Teagan.

"I want out."

"I know. You're almost out." He said soothingly as he finished her ankles and went to her wrists, once that was done he pulled her into his arms and checked her over as the clamping drifted from his chest. "Are you okay?"

Teagan nodded and wiped at her eyes although her breathing was still a bit ragged. She went over to Dahlia and untied her friend as Sam untied his groaning brother.

--

Dahlia frowned as she watched Dean smirk from his seated spot on top of the fence before hopping down and taking off on the other side.

"Are you sure your brother knows what he's doing?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Sam replied after a slight pause. He placed a smile on his face as a patrol car pulled up in front of them.

The officer climbed from his car and nodded at the group that stood before him. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Well..."

"I wasn't feeling very well." Teagan interrupted Sam. "So I asked him to pull over so I could get some air."

The officer took in her pale and sweaty skin and nodded. "Well you three better get back on the road."

The group nodded and made their way over to the Impala.

"You get better." The officer called out as climbed into his car.

Teagan nodded and sent a small smile his way before the three climbed into Dean's baby, Dahlia letting Teagan up front knowing she usually got car sick if she was in the back.

"Time to get this bastard." Sam muttered and pulled the black car out onto the street and headed for his friend Becky's.

-

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked around the room as Dahlia closed the door quietly behind her. "You girls take the right. I'll take the left." He hushed out as his eyes searched for his brother, or the thing that looked like his brother.

Teagan and Dahlia nodded and quietly made their way into the kitchen as Sam went the other way towards the dining room and living room area.

"I've got your back." Dahlia whispered.

Teagan nodded and turned around, her back pressed against Dahlia's. "I've got yours."

The girls quietly made their way around the kitchen, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. The two made turned towards the doorway leading into the dining room when a crashing sound came from that direction. They took off running and skidded to a stop to find Sam and the shapeshifter throwing each other about the room. Dahlia headed right while Teagan headed left and started throwing punches and kicks as Sam pulled himself from the floor.

Dahlia kneed the thing in the groin and frowned when nothing happened.

"It's a shapeshifter! Not gonna work!" Teagan called before punching the thing.

The shapeshifter shook its head and whacked Teagan with his arm so hard she was sent onto her back and sliding across the floor. Dahlia narrowed her eyes and jumped on the thing's back and wrapped her hands around its neck. The thing grabbed onto her arms and rammed his back into the wall, Dahlia's head slamming into a photograph and then falling to the floor when the thing left go of her arms. The shapeshifter went after Sam again and tackled him to the ground, grabbing a knife and reading to shove it into the young man's chest but stopped short when the door crashed open and Dean ran into the room, gun raised.

The shapeshifter stood and stared at Dean. Dean having a disgusted look on his face as he looked over the thing the resembled him before pulling the trigger a few quick times and watching as the thing flew back and landed on a small table. Dean made his way over to the thing quickly and checked it over before yanking his amulet from the things body and standing back up. He went over to Dahlia and frowned at her black eye and busted and swollen lip.

"You okay?" He asked in a husky voice and helped her stand.

Dahlia grimaced and nodded. "A couple Tylenol, a bottle of Jack and I'll be _great_."

Dean laughed and checked the back of her head when she placed her hand there and grimaced again.

Sam coughed and slowly stood, quickly making his way over to Teagan, who was slowly trying to stand.

"Careful." Sam said and gently helped her stand, frowning when he took in the bloody nose and the black and blue mark forming on her right cheek. "Are you all right?"

Teagan nodded and placed a hand on her burning ribs. "Damn that hurts."

Without thinking, Sam brushed her hand out of the way and lifted her shirt enough to check her ribs. "Looks like it's broken." He grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his rib when he pressed his fingers against her rib.

Teagan cleared her throat and laughed softly when Sam dropped her shirt and blushed crimson.

"Sorry...I was...I just--"

"It's fine." She chukled but grimaced as it shot a spark of pain through her abdomen. "A couple Tylenol, a bottle of Jack and I'll be as good as new."

Sam laughed as his blush faded. He wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to ignore the sharp tingling that shot up his arm that touched her, and slowly helped her out of the house, Dean and Dahlia following closely behind the two.

--

Teagan wheezed out a breath as she leaned back against her Charger, Dahlia frowning from her spot against next to her.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'll be fine." Teagan smiled softly.

Dahlia nodded and the two watched as Sam hugged his friend, Becky, and headed over towards them.

"Dean and I are heading out for some breakfast, wanna grab some with us before you take off?" He asked, a shy tone in his voice.

The girls giggled slightly and nodded.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

Sam nodded and headed over to the Impala, the girls getting into the Charger and following the Impala down the street.

-

The four ate semi-quietly, stopping to ask questions about one another or to talk about past hunts.

Sam took a gulp of his coffee as he watched Teagan closely.

"I was thinking--"

"_This_ should be good..." Dean muttered, causing the girls to chuckle quietly.

Sam shot his brother a look before looking at Teagan, then Dahlia, and back to Teagan.

"I was thinking," He looked at his brother quickly. "maybe we could hunt together."

"Huh??" Was what the girls replied after choking on their coffee, Dean spit his coffee back into his cup as he asked, "What?!"

Sam shrugged. "We could get hunts done so much faster and easier with the four of us together."

Teagan and Dahlia turned to one another, having a silent conversation with their eyes, before shrugging.

"Sure?"

Dean chewed his pancakes rather loudly as he sent his brother a "what the Hell?!" look.


End file.
